


Sposoby na gniew

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [93]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Angry Bucky Barnes, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, prompt, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo jego gniew był jak najbardziej uzasadniony!Prompt 33. "Wściekając się"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**   
>  [Z pewną taką nieśmiałością](http://rdjlock.tumblr.com/post/150472989509/kiss-buckytony-my-twitter)
> 
>  
> 
> 09.11.2016 - 20:00  
> Oraz Prompt 33. "Wściekając się" z "100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja"

          Wiedział, że powinien być zły. Miał do tego święte prawo, powinien wytrwać przy swoim tym razem. W końcu to co się wydarzyło, było gorsze od wszystkich rzeczy, jakich doświadczył z ręki swojego partnera odkąd się poznali! No może było lepsze, niż próby morderstwa na początku ich znajomości, ale wspólnie uzgodnili, że nie wspominają o tym okresie. To zawsze źle się kończyło.  
          Ale teraz to była inna sprawa. Był zły i nic miało tego nie zmienić!  
– Bucky, nadal się gniewasz? – ciche pytanie rozbrzmiało z pustej kuchni niczym wystrzał.  
          Mężczyzna nie zaszczycił przybysza nawet spojrzeniem, dalej wpatrując się w przestrzeń jakby chciał kogoś zamordować. A obiecał wszystkich powstrzymać tą żądzę krwi, no choćby troszeczkę.  
– Przepraszam, kochanie. Obiecuję, że to już nigdy się nie powtórzy – zapewniał.  
          Gdy nawet to nie podziałało, Tony powolutku zbliżył się do złego Bucky'ego i cmoknął go w policzek. Potem wypadł za drzwi, chowając się szybko w salonie. Może i podziałało, ale Stark nie widział już lekkiego uśmiechu na twarzy partnera, który pojawił się chwilę później. Jednak wiedział, że kilka jego wysiłków i zostanie mu przebaczone. Jednak na przyszłość, nie powinien majstrować przy zbrojach Bucky'ego. A nóż, może znowu je wszystkie przepalić kwasem i wtedy już całusy nie pomogą?


End file.
